Act-2
by Coarvus
Summary: When Percy gets thrown out of camp for supposedly burning down camp. A strange voice helps him vanish from camp. When he supposedly dies five-thousand years can change a person. What will happen when new threats arise, and old threats follow. Cane a hero step up, and help or are the demigods done for.
1. Chapter 1

The strongest demigod they called me. The savior of Olympus they called me. Killer of the Giants they called me. So why did I not have a girlfriend. Well the real reason is I don't want to get hurt like some men do.

So I started to get up from my chair, and started walking to the woods. I grabbed a bow and arrows from my bag, and continued walking. People say that I suck at archery, but the truth is I'm probably on par with Artemis herself. Plus I'm a excellent hunter. That happens when Gabe 'accidently' drops you off into the middle of nowhere.

I came home a few days later well fed, and unharmed. I still smiled at his reaction. I took a arrow from my quiver, and attached it to the bow. I aimed at a unexpecting hellhound , and fired. It hit dead in its eye, a perfect shot.

I smiled, turned around, and started running through the woods to get back to camp. That is till I saw the hunters. 'Time to test my hunting ability's.' I thought as I crouched down removing my scent in the process. I smiled as they were still talking about whatever.

I jumped from my tree, and 'stumbled' into their camp 'without' meaning to. I got up, and rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry about that." I said slightly smiling. "What are you doing here _Jackson._" A hunter said with a little bit of anger.

"Sorry I was doing some training, and I stumbled into your camp." I said putting my hand down. "If you don't mind I'll be on my way." I said, and tried to leave. "Hold it Percy I challenge you to an archery contest." The same hunter said, "Why don't you know I suck at it?" I said laughing on the inside.

"Then why do you have a quiver, and a bow." She said, "Just trying it out, but I accept." I said smiling. We stood side by side, and the other hunters set up the targets. The hunter shot three arrows and they all hit the bullseye. I took aim, and shot they hit the bullseye piercing one after the other.

She looked at me, and I grinned rubbing the back of mg head. "Well Artemis if that's all bye." She stood shocked so I ran fast out of their camp, and back to my cabin. I put my bow and quiver in my bag which I put in my ninja hiding spot. Which was a really dark corner at the top of my cabin.

I sat on my bed, and started reading. I laughed people would call me dumb, but the other truth is I'm not stupid. I thought back to Artemis'es shocked expression priceless.

I heard the conch, and left for dinner. I saw girls giggling as they looked at me, but ignored it by keeping a straight face. I sat at my table, and ordered a blue bowl of chicken ramien and a blue coke.

I felt someone staring at me so I slightly turned to see Artemis looking at me. I smiled, and waved. I could see something came to her face, and she turned. I shrugged, and got up to sacrifice.

I gave some to my dad to say he was awesome, and I sacrificed to Artemis for friendship. I walked back to my table, and eliminated my food. I chugged my coke, and got up to wash my dishes. I put them in a small pile, and left to go train.

Artemis PoV

'That demigod made me blush!' I thought as I ate my food. He made me lose in archery, archery! My best skill. Just who is this demigod? I heard he was the strongest demigod ever. Well that happens when you have Roman and Greek god blood.

He sure is handsome, and he even sacrificed his food for my friendship. What am I talking about I shouldn't think like that! "Lady Artemis what is on your mind?" Thalia whispered as I finished my last bit of food.

"Is it Percy?" She whispered, and I coughed. "What?" I whispered shocked. "The way you look at him you want him don't you?" She whispered I got up, and l left trying to hide my blush.

I walked into the forest, and sat by a tree trying to get my thoughts straight. Then I heard, "98,99,100!" I turned to see what it was, and blushed even more. Their Percy was shirtless doing pull ups showing his very well toned body.

'I'm a maiden goddess I shouldn't be thinking like this. But so what your a maiden he has never dated a girl for reasons unknown to us, he could be the one to break your vo...' My thoughts collided, and stopped when Percy walked over here.

Percy PoV

I finished my pull ups, and walked over to where I sensed a fast moving energy just stop. I uncapped riptide, and almost attacked until I saw beautiful silver eyes. "Hey Artemis what ya doing here." I said, and saw her looking at my chest.

"Like what ya see." I said laughing as she flipped out. "Just messing with you." I said, and she calmed down. "So wanna get some ice cream?" Ya I know asking a virgin for life on a date. I'm just having fun today.

"Ummmm I guess." She said, and I put a shirt on, and she teleported us to New York. I took her to my favorite ice cream shop, and she went wide eyed. "Get whatever you want I'm buying." I said and smiled as she asked the ice cream man for a scoop of birthday cake, a scoop of vanilla, and a scoop of mint ice cream.

I laughed, and ordered the same thing without vanilla. I payed, and he said, "Ah young love these days." I saw Artemis blushing, and I felt heat rise to my face. We walked to the park, and sat on a bench.

We looked at the moon, and I smiled. "Wow beautiful." I said staring at Artemis. "Ya." She said eating her ice cream, and staring at the moon. I finished mine, and smiled as she finished hers. "Thank you for the night." I said giving her a hug as we teleported back to my cabin. She froze, but teleported off. I laid down, and went to sleep.

/Line of da break/

I woke up at 4:00 am as usual, and went on a light jog. 30km later I came back at 6:00 am. That's when I saw the cabins on fire. I rushed to the lake, and made the water drench the cabins. The flames were out in a flash, and I sighed in relief.

That was until the campers were looking angrily at me. "How could you do this to us!" One said, "Um do what?" I said looking around. "You burnt the cabins down." Another said. "I just put them out." I said, "No Jet did." Another camper said. 'Jet the knew Poseidon kid that got here five days ago. I could feel he was jealous, but not this jealous.' I thought, "We don't want you here." They said, and proceeded to try and push me out with weapons.

I easily dodged, and blocked their attacks. I knocked most of them out, and walked to my cabin. 'Fine if they don't want me here in leaving.' I thought, 'Yes my son I'll help you fake your death.' A voice that was obviously not Poseidon said into my head. I was cautious, but I grabbed my bag from my secret corner.

'Here it goes.' It said, and the walls of Poseidon's cabin were covered in blood. I was then teleported to a unknown place. I looked around, and saw that I was on a huge bed. That's when two huge doors opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll awnser the first review yes this is pertemis, second well I guess Annabeth's nonexistent, third I love making up new things so his father is announced in this chapter.**

Two huge statues walked in. They had carvings, and marks that looked almost like tribal symbols. "Percy Jackson." One spoke I about flipped shit, but it wasn't the weirdest thing I'd ever seen. "Ya?" I said getting up. That's when I noticed I had on a tuxedo instead of my camp half-blood outfit.

"Come with us." They said, and turned to walk off. I got off the bed to catch up to them. As I went past the doors I was greeted with an amazing sight. Even greater than Olympus itself.

Their was a huge medieval town with people walking in, and out of buildings. But what was most breath taking was the castle I was in. The entrance had many of the huge statues guarding it, and had many people walking in and out of the gate.

I ran to catch up to the statues, and we walked inside what looked like a throne room. Their were thirteen thrones in all, and all their seats looked amazing. I was thrown out of my thoughts by a booming voice.

"Percy Jackson you are standing in front of the greatest deity's of all time." A man said he looked like the over all ruler he had a aura of superiority to him. He had a slim cut shave, and wavy hair. He was dressed in a tunic, and pants with a pair of sandals on.

"We've called you here today because your world shunned you for doing nothing wrong. You've been declared the greatest demigod for one reason. You are not a demigod." He said, 'you are not a demigod, you are not a demigod.' That rang through my head for a long while.

"If I'm not a demigod what am I." I asked as he began to chuckle. "That's a excellent question. You are above a god, you're more powerful than most these people here, you haven't even used 10% of your true power, you've grown from a boy to a man, you are my son." He finished, and that last part made me question him.

"Your son no offence, but my dads Poseidon so I think. Plus I have no memory of who you are." I finished while looking at him. "Ah, but that's the greatest mystery who am I?" He said looking at me. "I have no known memories of that, but before you went to earth you named me Ponrus. You then went to declare me your father, and left." He said smiling.

"This is Chaos, Odin, Ra, Nyx, Gaia, Aether, Erebus, Chronos, Loki, Ragnarok, Hades, Tarturus, and Thantos." Ponrus said as he motioned to them. I waved, and they smiled. "Well Ragnarok, and Loki can show you around." He said, and vanished. Everyone except for those two teleported away. A man that had black hair, black eyes, a nice suit, and red tattoos all over his face, and arms walked up to me.

"I'm Ragnarok that's Loki." He said, and motioned towards a man who had brown hair, a twisted grin, blue eyes, and was wearing a black t-shirt that had a troll face on it, and a pair of black pants. "So as you can tell this is the throne room." He said, and we vanished to be in front of a school looking building.

"This is were you will be staying." He teleported us to a office. "And here we will sign you up." He finished possibly the shortest tour ever. "Hello may I help you?" A old receptionist asked. "Yes were here to sign a Crow Johnson up for this place." He said looking at me, and winking.

"Ok." She said turning, and pressing a button. 'Alright I gave you a fake name because you're pretty popular here; well send you money, and stuff so don't worry.' Ragnarok spoke in my head. He then vanished. Next thing I know is a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, a black shirt, and a checkered skirt walks in.

I noticed that one of the gods probably Loki changed my clothes from my suit to a hoodie with the hood up, and dark almost black blue jeans. "Your Crow? Well follow me then." The girl said, and I was off for another tour. "Those are the dorms, what we just walked out of is the admin building, that's the arena, that's the mess hall, that's the activity's center, and that's about it. " She said and started walking towards the mess hall. So I hurried to where she was going.

I walked in, and saw a huge amount of people sitting at different tables separated by different designs. I walked towards the last one which one other person seemed to be sitting at, and sat down. Everyone seemed to gasp, and I looked around. Everyone stopped talking, and started staring at me in shock.

I payed no mind, and ordered food. The other person just lifted his head that's when I saw that he was also wearing a hoodie. I grinned, and heard a arrogant voice. "I see you recruited a weak friend RJ." I turned to see a overly muscled kid flexing with his buddies standing next to him.

"You what are you doing with this loser wouldn't you rather be friends with someone who did the labors of Hercules?" He said, "I don't like that prick Hercules, but chill with your ego its trying to kill me." I said, and heard multiple giggles. He seemed to get angrier at the statement.

"Um Hercules isn't a prick, and your trying to act all high, and mighty you probably couldn't kill a hell hound." I laughed, "Ya, and if you got any bigger you'd pop." That seemed to hit a nerve as he, and his goons ran at me. I grabbed the first one, and threw him at another. That's when my made up fighting style came in.

I got in laughing stance, and started provoking them with laughter. "Your to slow." I said as he, and his goons ran at me. I easily delivered a couple well placed kicks to their face, and made them unconscious with a couple Vulcan death grips.

I sat down after I was finished, and started eating my ramein. That's when I saw the RJ kid laughing. "So I'm Crow you are?" I said holding my hand out. "Jace Ren Jack, but you can call me RJ I don't like being called Jace." He said as he finished his pizza.

Artemis PoV

We were in the thrown room when news of Percy's death reached us, and I felt a sinking feeling in my gut. "It doesn't show he's dead in the Underworld." Said Hades as he ported in late. "And where were you?" Zeus said looking at him. "None of your business." He said, "So were could he be?" I asked the group of Olympians.

"He's utterly disappeared off the face of the earth." Zeus said as he knew the whereabouts of every demigod on earth. I was surprised, "That kids full of surprises." Hermes said as he twiddled with his thumbs.

"What can we do?" I asked, "Well we can search or we can wait." Poseidon said as he stopped crying. "That's what we will do a hunt for Percy meeting adjourned." Zeus said, and everyone flashed out. I flashed to the hunters cabin, and told them of the news. Most seemed sad; they would miss the only sparring partner that was good, and wouldn't flirt with them every two seconds.

"We will find him he's bound to turn up some time." Thalia said looking out the window. "Ya let's just hope it won't be for another war." I said, and we laughed recalling all the trouble he would get everyone in.'We'll just have to wait.' I thought as I started my job thinking of why he's always in my mind. 'Is it love?' I thought, and started my duty.


	3. Chapter 3

I had so many questions, and when I walked in my room I found the person to answer them. Standing their was Loki grinning like an idiot. "I expect you want answers." He said with a devilish smirk.

"Ya." I replied emotionless, "Well I'm not spose to, but were the fun in that." He said so I gave my first question. "Who am I?" I said, "Easy your unknown, you only got the name Percy Jackson because your earth mother gave it to you." He replied casually.

"What do you mean earth mother, and I'm unknown." I said, "Well as Ponrus put it you went to earth to experience the mortal living, as for unknown that's what we called you because you came from nothing, but your power easily over powered Ponrus. You would create black holes trained Chaos you did, and create things some small like galaxies some large like civilizations." He said grinning.

"So your saying I create things?" I said looking at him, "Well yes, and much more through your mortal living you seemed to go from human to demigod acquiring many different talents. Such as water, fire, and darkness." He said giving me a piece of paper.

"And last question how will I get back to earth..." I said he interrupted, "Oh to get back to that smoking moon goddess? Well theirs good, and bad the good news is you can get their easily. Bad news your stuck here for about fifty days. On top of that every day is a hundred earth years." He finished, and vanished. I was blushing, but it faded.

I was a little angry, but shrugged it off I unfolded the paper he gave me to look at its contents. It read, _Dear Percy Loki here just wanted to tell you a couple things because some lady friends where wating on me. One their are several factions in this school you saw Aether squad today, and wiped their asses good job hated those pricks. Anyways what I'm getting at is that my squad's empty. No one wants to be with the awesome being me. So if you will inhabit it bring that kid you met today what's his name RJ? Anyways bye._

I laughed at the awesome part, and that's when I heard a knock on my door. "Yo Crow can I come in?" RJ said through the door. So I opened it, and in he came with a laptop, and some paper.

"So I was bored, and since your new I'm new I thought we could hang out." He said opening his laptop. "Ya about that I want to know would you like to join a knew squad in forming." I said hoping he'd say yes.

"Ok which omni-god?" He said still staring at the screen. "Loki." I said as he stopped typing, and stared at me. "Well you are a hell of a dude from what I heard he's the least like omega there is." He said laughing, and continued to type. " But sure I'll join." He said, and started sketching on his paper.

"So what you doing?" I asked looking that his plans showed a huge house, with secret tunnels, and defense systems. "I'm on my dad, Hephaestus's build me sight for us." He said as the paper disappeared, and I felt a mini earthquake, and I saw a trapdoor slide under my rug.

"That reminds me I saw Thantos, and Hades what other Greeks know of this place?" I asked as he moved the rug, and opened the door. "Other than those two Hephaestus, that's it." He said jumping Into the hole. I followed, but moved the rug, and trapdoor backed.

"So what is this place place?" I asked as I saw a tunnel lit with torches on my six. "You know what I was drawing?" He asked, "Ya." I said trying to figure out were this was going. "Well my dad owed me so he built us a base." He said, "Sweet."

Artemis PoV

Its already been five thousand years since Percy disappeared, and I couldn't help but feel saddened as he came to my mind. I had consulted Aphrodite about the feelings I had for him blushing all the way, and she said I had the hits for him. That's when my face lit up like the fourth of July. She laughed, and the meeting was called.

"We have just received word that Kronos has resurrected the giants, and they have just finished resurrecting Typhoon." Zeus said, and everyone flipped out. "Don't worry the immortal campers shall help us. Also Odin is sending help." He finished. 'Ya the immortal campers that arrogant Jet that tried flirting with me, Nico who Percy considered his brother, Jason who Percy also considered his brother, Hazel, Frank, and Thalia but she was still my hunter.' I thought.

'But Odin is sending help? I wonder who it is.' I thought looking at the immortal campers. Nico, and Jason were thinking about it, and I saw them smirk, but it was very fast and soon went back to their poker faces.

I was suspicious, but let it slide. I was still thinking about Percy, and hoping he would show up to help us just in time. I got lost in thought, and only heard when Zeus dismissed us.

Nico PoV

I was still mad when I heard that the campers drove Percy out, but I made the ground open up, and swallow half the lake when I heard he had died. I went into the Underworld to talk to my dad, and he was smiling.

I asked him what's so funny, and he replied with saying they think he's dead. I smiled, and told Jason that Percy was believed to be dead, and then I told him what my father said. Before he destroyed the rest of the training ground.

When we heard that Odin was sending help. We knew that Percy had to be with them. He was not on the earth, and are telepathic link with him helped.

He said that he was enjoying were he was, and that everyday their was a hundred years here, and that the only reason they were speaking was because Chronos had helped him.

He said he'd become three times as strong as he was on earth, and that didn't shock us. He said that he made a team with Loki, and a few other people. We were glad he was alive, and we trained ourself, and now we were two times as strong as we were. We went to our secret base that Percy had found for us.

Percy PoV

It had been fifty days already, and I was so much more powerful now. Me, and RJ had recruited three other people. Jim who was a son of Thantos, Red who was a son of Tarturus, and Terrence son of Ragnarok.

We became the most powerful faction, and Loki decided to bless us. When their wasn't any thing fun to do we'd play pranks on everyone. "CROW!" We heard some girls shout. I grinned no one knew were we were they probably thought we were at our base, but we were in our secret tunnels.

I guess they don't take to kindly to us putting a super loud speaker singing Back in black. When the girls for Aether were taking a bath ruining their peaceful shower.

"Loki's faction please report to the throne room." A telepathic voice said to us. So we used our powers to vanish to the throne room. "Father you called us." I said, and he smiled at being called father. "Well Odin said to the Olympians we would help them in their war." Ponrus said as he motioned towards Odin.

"When do we leave?" I asked as Ponrus grinned. "Well the rest of your team leaves now." And my team vanished. "As for you Chronos will slow down time here for you to learn a few moves." He said, and a beam from Hades, Thantos, and Tarturus hit me.

I felt myself become consumed in power. "Since we don't have much time. We will give you knowledge of our powers." Hades said, and saw waves headed towards me from the three. Images passed through my mind, and I created a small Skelton necklace courtesy of Hades.

"You can now enter the Underworld, and Tarturus at will you should know how to do that, and you can have the underworld robes." He said I thought about it, and I was soon engulfed in black robes that covered my face, and body the only thing visible were my hands, and eyes.

I looked like a badass, "Thanks I said." I said then Odin teleported me to Earth. Their I was looking around not much had changed except maybe a few new buildings no flying cars yet. That's when I saw Artemis being gripped by Typhoon.

**About the other story it is finished, secondly I don't like cliff hangers, I love them XD don't worry I update daily so just check back everyday. **

**-Coarvus**


End file.
